


We Used to Date (at least we should)

by guineapiggie



Series: In Another Life [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inspired By Tumblr, despite this tag it's nothing but fluffy and cutesy, everything is good and nothing hurts, fake exes, narrowly averted bar brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: "Jyn is trying not to cause a scene. Really,reallytrying. So she can’t kick the guy off his barstool, or in the balls - but oh, she’s tempted.Now he’s got his hand on her knee, and she imagines breaking his fingers.A few seats down the bar, a dark-haired guy who’s been nursing his drink for at least half an hour glances down at them, and Jyn feels even more annoyed.Great, now they’re drawing attention, too."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts).



> Another tumblr post turned AO3 entry. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [See the original post and the link to the trope list that inspired it by clicking here](http://ruby-red-inky-blue.tumblr.com/post/156438179167/rapha-senna-see-the-previous-post-about-the)

Jyn is trying not to cause a scene. Really, _really_ trying. So she can’t kick the guy off his barstool, or in the balls - but _oh,_ she’s tempted.

Now he’s got his hand on her knee, and she imagines breaking his fingers.

A few seats down the bar, a dark-haired guy who’s been nursing his drink for at least half an hour glances down at them, and Jyn feels even more annoyed.

Great, now they’re drawing attention, too.

“So, Ryan, you want in or out?”

Something tells her he’s not here about the deal, but it can’t hurt to ask. That jewellery is getting harder and harder to fence, and she needs to get rid of it _soon._

He leans even closer and answers in a voice that he probably thinks is seductive - while Jyn indulges in deeply violent fantasies - “My collector isn’t so sure about the necklace anymore… but I absolutely want in.”

She tries not to gag on her drink. The wish to kick him off the barstool is almost all-consuming at this point.

“Well, that’s not why I’m here. If you don’t want the necklace, shove off and let me finish my drink in peace, alright?”

“We can still make the best of the night.”

He looks taken aback. Jyn can’t believe he thought any of those lines would work.

“Absolutely not.”

His hand is still on her knee. “Come on, honey-”

“Call me that one more time and I will break your hand. _Piss off._ ”

“Yeah, I don’t think so-”

Jyn is just considering what would draw more attention - shoving him off the chair or pouring her drink over him - when someone leans against the bar on Ryan’s other side, _way_ south of what is considered an appropriate amount of personal space between strangers, and says very calmly: “You should probably listen to her.”

Ryan looks like he’s too confused by the sudden proximity to the guy to feel attacked, while Jyn realises it’s the man who’s been looking over earlier.

“Oh yeah? Why?”

The other guy shrugs. “Mostly because harrassment is a criminal offence, and you don’t look like someone who wants the cops called on them. But I’m also worried for your physical health.”

There’s an accent in his voice, and he has dark, sharp eyes to go with it.

Jyn smiles a little - no, Ryan certainly wouldn’t want the cops called on him. He has at least two pending sentences, and would not be this cocksure in lockup.

“You know this guy?” Ryan asks, hand still on her knee, looking very slightly worried now.

Jyn makes a split-second decision - it’s less likely a stranger would actually call the police for her, so…

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she says, throwing the other man a little helpless look, and adds: “We, um, we used to date. What are you doing here, Jim?”

To his credit, he doesn’t look the least bit fazed by that, there’s just a little shrug like _that works, I guess._

“Having a drink with a colleague. Didn’t know you still came here.”

Ryan frowns and finally takes his hand away, but makes no move to get off the chair.

“I wouldn’t, you always dragged me here. He chose the place,” she says with an annoyed nod in Ryan’s direction. She’s starting to enjoy this. “You got this part of town. I’d have respected the peace treaty.”

There’s a slight grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Well, I’ll forgive you.” He glances back at Ryan and adds in an almost offhanded tone: “Are you going to leave?”

“Um.”

He draws himself to his full height and fixes Ryan with a look that is too cold for the colour of his eyes. “You should.”

There’s no ultimatum, but there’s something in his stance and his face that says there is, and Jyn suddenly realises it would probably be even more stupid to mess with this guy than to mess with her (and she doesn’t want to brag, but that is saying something).

Ryan looks back at Jyn who returns his look blank-faced, then eventually gets up and walks out, swaying slightly.

“I would’ve got rid of him,” Jyn says with a slight smile.

“Yes, but your way would’ve got you arrested.”

“I’d have been long gone by then.”

His eyes study her face in a way that should probably feel uncomfortable, but for some reason isn’t. “There’s a whole table full of cops over there, and half of them are designated drivers. Are you that quick?”

She shrugs. “Probably. But I don’t mind being saved the trouble.”

He nods and turns to leave, then stops and asks flatly: “ _Jim,_ though?”

Jyn laughs, and is more than a little surprised at the sound herself. “Yeah, I don’t know… I don’t know how I picked that.”

There’s still no more than the hint of a smile on his lips. He nods and picks up his half-empty glass, then - “Cassian.”

The expected answer would be to reply with her name, or at least _thank you,_ but Jyn hesitates.

Instead, after a moment, when he’s about to walk back to his own seat, she says: “What’s wrong with your drink?”

He frowns. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been sitting in front of that glass for ages.”

He glances into his glass with a tired look in his dark eyes. “My friend ordered it. I’m not a fan.”

Jyn smiles despite herself, and hears herself say - against all better judgement: “Let me buy you a better one.”

This almost gets her an actual smile.

 


End file.
